El espía
by Cala de Mar
Summary: [Rated M, sexo explícito] Es el despertar sexual de Sirius, y Remus quiere también formar parte de él. [Slash, obviously]


_**Warning:** sexo explícito y vocabulario sexual. _

* * *

Aquella era una tarde apacible e inusualmente calurosa de marzo del último año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Los cuatro chicos, aprovechando la tregua del tiempo, habían salido a tumbarse en su preciado Sauce Boxeador.

Remus y Peter repasaban los libros y los apuntes, uno calmadamente, confiando en que se lo sabía, y el otro desesperadamente, confiando en la providencia divina.

\- ¿Sabíais que follar antes de los exámenes te relaja de tal manera que el cerebro actúa mejor? – Sirius sonreía pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

James optó por ignorar aquel comentario y seguir centrado en su libro de Pociones. Llevaba unos meses que, inusualmente para Cornamenta, su máxima preocupación era el estudio y había madurado de tal manera que en nada se parecía al James de antaño.

\- Es que cuando uno está satisfecho sexualmente sabe que no necesita estudiar mucho porque sus neuronas están frescas. Y lo que hace Mark conmigo… la experiencia que tengo yo ya no os-

\- No te flipes, Sirius, que hasta el año pasado las pajas te las hacías tú solo – le cortó James.

Y Remus se lo agradeció mentalmente, porque no podía soportar más el oír hablar de Mark, el nuevo novio de Sirius. No quería admitirlo, pero su problema era que le tenía una envidia terrible al dichoso Mark. Sirius había vuelto del verano totalmente transformado. Primero, probablemente, por la experiencia de tener que emanciparse y vivir lejos de los recatados, austeros y sobre todo xenófobos Black. Pero, en lo concerniente a Remus, especialmente porque aquel había sido el verano de la experimentación sexual y el descubrimiento de la sexualidad de Sirius. Al poco de llegar a Hogwarts en aquel su séptimo año, había protagonizado un romance muy sonado de dos semanas con Claire Bell. Poco tiempo después, Sirius les comunicó que los experimentos para el trabajo de Pociones con Robert Corner habían pasado al terreno sexual. Alrededor de las Navidades, James se había topado sin querer con una escena subida de tono entre Sirius y Charity Burbage en los baños de la quinta planta. Y, pese a que Sirius nunca lo había confirmado, corría el rumor por todo Hogwarts de que Black había protagonizado un trio sexual en la Sala de los Menesteres con Patricia Goldstein y Anthony Plank.

Y ahora era el turno del romance con Mark Smith.

Y todo ello había hecho reconocer lo que cualquier persona objetiva habría ya descubierto desde hacía tiempo: que Remus se moría por ser una de aquellas conquistas de Sirius.

-x-

Una mañana Remus se había escabullido un momento de la biblioteca para meditar tranquilamente en la habitación. La época de exámenes le tenía aturdido y aunque tuvieran horas libres para estudiar, necesitaba estar solo consigo mismo para asimilar los conocimientos.

Decidió pasarse por la habitación e irse a refrescar al baño privado que tenían los alumnos de último curso de Gryffindor.

Pero resultó que ese baño no estaba vacío.

Dos figuras de pie y estampadas contra la pared se fundían. El sonido de la respiración entrecortada; una melena morena y salvaje, pero aun así con gracia; el pelo corto y rubio del otro chico, algo más bajo, que se dejaba enmarañar por las manos estilosas del moreno; unas manos que profundizaban dentro de un pantalón; un par de lenguas que se recorrían mutuamente.

\- Necesito que me comas la polla como si hiciera un mes que estás en huelga de hambre, Mark – le espetó, entre la respiración entrecortada, Sirius.

Y el chico rubio no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer.

Remus, desde una esquina privilegiada en la que podía verlo todo perfectamente y a la vez pasar desapercibido, contempló excitado como Mark, agachado, abría sensualmente los botones del pantalón de Sirius y sacaba elegantemente el miembro erecto de su amigo. Antes de metérsela completamente en su boca, jugueteó con ella, la lamió, la besó, succionó sus testículos de tal manera que Remus pudo ver con todo lujo de detalles cómo era la polla de Sirius. Y Remus se vio en la obligación de jugar con la suya propia.

Una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención a Remus eran los sonidos. Por un lado, los sonidos de la boca de Mark succionando, restregando su lengua sobre la verga de Black, sus suaves arcadas de vez en cuando. Por el otro, los quejidos de satisfacción de Sirius.

Remus se había corrido ya un par de veces antes de que Sirius acabara.

-x-

Aquello acabó siendo una especie de ritual secreto. Remus intentaba, disimuladamente, averiguar cuándo se iban a encontrar Mark y Sirius y descubrió, para su satisfacción, que siempre se saltaban las clases de Adivinación para follar en aquel baño.

Remus siempre se instalaba en el mismo hueco, con vistas privilegiadas y postura ideal para masturbarse.

Entre Sirius y Mark, las acciones cambiaban. A veces, Sirius chupaba a Mark. Otras, en lugar de chuparse por adelante, hendían sus lenguas en la zona posterior. En alguna ocasión, hacían la fantasía a cuatro patas.

Aunque a Sirius lo que más le gustaba era una buena mamada e incluso, últimamente, se posicionaba de tal manera que quedaba justo enfrente del hueco por el que Remus miraba. En más de una ocasión en la que Remus hasta se corría a la vez que Sirius, podría asegurar que Sirius le estaba mirando y hasta le había guiñado un ojo.

-x-

Aquel día Remus se dispuso a colocarse en su hueco de visión panorámica, pero se encontró con que al otro lado Sirius estaba solo. En la misma posición que siempre, al lado de los grifos, Sirius se desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo su mano en él antes de decir:

\- Puedes salir. Hoy estoy yo solo y necesito compañía.

Remus creyó haber oído mal, pero entonces oyó a su amigo gemir:

\- Remus… sal de una vez…. Y ven a ayudarme… con esto.

Remus no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondite, entre nervioso y excitado.

Sirius se sacó la mano del pantalón y, tras sonreírle, colocó sus manos en las mejillas del licántropo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

\- Todas las personas con las que he follado este año… - le susurró Sirius, mirándole fijamente a los ojos - … todas, he deseado que fueras tú. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para llamar tu atención – le volvió a plantar un beso, esta vez con lengua.

\- ¿Y Mark?

\- Mark era un caramelo, era un pasatiempo. Ahora que sé que te intereso – dijo mientras metía su mano derecha suavemente por los pantalones de Remus – solo quiero follar con mi mejor amigo.

Remus se dejó llevar por una ola de éxtasis y satisfacción y quiso que ese día durara eternamente.


End file.
